Better Than Jack Part 2
by hendrix430
Summary: The second part of Better Than Jack.A little more of Serena's past and more about the copycat.The format is wierd again I really don't know how to fix this one any one know what I can do?


Back at Head Quarters the other agents were waiting for Branca, Creegan and Enright to arrive. BERNAL WAS GETTING RESTLESS "WHAT TIME DID THEY SAY THEY WERE GOING TO BE HERE?" HE SAID LOOKING AT SWOOPS "SUSAN SAID THAT SOMETHING CAME UP AT THE SCENE." SWOOPS SAID WHILE READING SOMETHING ON HIS LAPTOP. IN A WHIRLWIND THE REST OF THE TEAM AND TAYLOR ALL CAME INTO THE ROOM. BRANCA HANDED SWOOPS HER PDA SO HE COULD UPLOAD THE PICTURES FROM THE NEW CRIME SCENE. ENRIGHT LOOKED AT TAYLOR, WHO WAS ALREADY SEATED IN FRONT OF CREEGAN AND NEXT TO BRANCA. SHE HAD A WORRIED LOOK ON HER FACE. "SURE YOU CAN HANDLE THIS?" HE WHISPERED AS HE PASSED BEHIND HER. SHE LOOKED UP AT HIM AND NODDED. CREEGAN PUSHED A MESH GARBAGE CAN WITH HIM FOOT NEXT TO HER AND SMILED. SHE GAVE HIM THE "VERY FUNNY" LOOK WITH HER EYES. "SWOOPS?" ENRIGHT SAID SITTING NEXT TO BERNAL. THE IMAGES CAME ON THE SCREEN OF THE NEW MURDERS. THEN SWOOPS BROUGHT THE OLD CRIME SCENE PHOTOS OF SERENA'S MOTHER AND PLACED THEM SIDE BY SIDE ON THE SCREEN WITH THE NEW CRIME SCENE PICTURES. ENRIGHT LOOKED OVER AT TAYLOR WHO WAS NOW FACING THE OTHER WALL. "SWOOPS, CAN YOU TAKE THAT DOWN?" ENRIGHT SAID "BUT LOOK HOW ALIKE THEY ARE." SAID BERNAL "SWOOPS!" SWOOPS HIT THE EXIT BUTTON. ENRIGHT TURNS AROUND. "SERENA CAN I SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE?" THEY WALK OUT. "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" ASKED BERNAL. CREEGAN GOT UP "SWOOPS PUT THE PICTURES BACK UP." CREEGAN WALKED TO THE FRONT AND STOOD OPPOSITE OF THE SCREEN. HE POINTED TO THE PICTURE ON THE RIGHT. "THIS IS DR. MARY BRIG, SERENA'S MOTHER. THE MAN WHO DID THIS TO HER WAS DR. JACKSON BRIG, SERENA'S FATHER."  
  
TAYLOR FOLLOWED ENRIGHT INTO HIS OFFICE. ENRIGHT WAS STANDING BEHIND HIS DESK. "CLOSE THE DOOR." HE SAID. SHE CLOSED IT AND SAT DOWN. "I DON'T THINK YOU BEING ON THIS CASE WITH US IS A GOOD IDEA." SHE LEANED FORWARD. "I KNOW YOU DON'T HANK. BUT YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT I WAS TOO YOUNG TO BE WITH THE BUREAU IN THE FIRST PLACE." "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE EIGHTEEN WHEN THE BUREAU HIRED YOU TO DO SO CALLED 'OFFICE WORK'. THEY MADE YOU AN AGENT AND MY PARTNER THE DAY YOU TURNED TWENTY ONE," HE SAID, WORRIED ABOUT HIS YOUNG PROTÉGÉ. SHE NODDED IN AGREEMENT "ALL THESE GOVERNMENT AGENCIES JUMP WHEN THE UNIVERSITIES ANNOUNCE THAT A SO CALLED CHILD GENIUS IS LOOKING FOR AN INTERNSHIP," SHE SAID SMILING BUT ENRIGHT JUST LOOKED AT HER BLANKLY "I NEED THIS HANK, THE WHOLE REASON I GOT MY MASTERS WAS TO WORK FOR THE BUREAU AND THE WHOLE REASON I AGREED TO WORK FOR THE BUREAU WAS TO CATCH PEOPLE LIKE MY FATHER....YOU AND DAVID BOTH KNOW HOW GOOD I AM AT IT. PLUS NO ONE KNOWS MY FATHER'S DEEDS BETTER THAN I DO," SHE SAID, PLEADING WITH HER EYES. "YES, I KNOW, THAT'S WHY I WAS PRETTY PISSED WHEN THE HEAD TRANSFERRED YOU TO NEGATIONS." HE SAID SMILING "YA, I REALLY MISS WORKING WITH YOU GUYS." THERE WAS A MOMENT OF SILENCE. "SO CAN I STAY?" SHE ASKED WITH CHILD LIKE EXCITEMENT HE NODDED "BUT STRICTLY FOR OBSERVATIONAL PURPOSES. AGREED?" SHE STOOD UP "AGREED, SHALL WE?" SHE SAID HOLDING THE DOOR OPEN FOR THEM.  
  
"BRIG KILLED TWENTY ONE PEOPLE IN......" CREEGAN WAS INTERRUPTED BY ENRIGHT AND SERENA'S RETURN. HE WAS SITTING INDIAN STYLE WHILE THE SLIDES FLASHED ON HIS BACK. "DAVID, CAN I TELL THEM WHAT HE DID?" TAYLOR ASKED "SURE, YOU KNEW HIM BETTER THEN I DID." HE LEAPED OFF THE TABLE. TAYLOR HAD ALREADY SAT DOWN IN HER PREVIOUS SPOT. CREEGAN TOOK HER CHAIR AND ROLLED HER TO WHERE HE PREVIOUSLY STOOD. THE PROJECTOR SHINED IN HER EYES. SHE TRIED TO BLOCK ITS LIGHT WITH HER HANDS, BUT IT WASN'T WORKING SO WELL. "THANKS DAVID," SHE SAID, MOVING TO THE SIDE SO THAT SHE COULD SEE. HE NODDED TO HER. SHE DECIDED TO START OFF WHERE CREEGAN LEFT OFF. "LIKE DAVID SAID, MY FATHER ..." SHE PAUSED "I MEAN BRIG-- KILLED TWENTY ONE PEOPLE IN SEVEN STATES." "BUT AT THE ACADEMY WE WERE TOLD THAT HE KILLED TWENTY-TWO PEOPLE, NOT TWENTY-ONE." SAID BRANCA "YES, IN HIS JOURNAL BRIG WROTE THAT HE PLANNED TO KILL HIS DAUGHTER AND HIS WIFE. BUT SINCE I'M STILL ALIVE...." "SO YOU'RE SAYING WHAT THEY TAUGHT US IN THE ACADEMY ABOUT BRIG, YOUR FATHER, WAS ALL A LIE." SAID BERNAL WHILE POINTING AT THE SCREEN "NO, NOT ALL OF IT, JUST THE PART ABOUT MY DEATH." SHE SAID TURNING AROUND TO LOOK AT THE SCREEN WHICH NOW HAD A PICTURE OF HER FATHER ON IT. THE PICTURE WAS AN OLD ONE WHEN FIRST CAME TO THE STATES. HE WAS ORIGINALLY BORN IN INDIA AND MET SERENA'S MOTHER WHILE THEY WERE BOTH FRESHMEN. THEY MET PROBABLY BECAUSE THEY WERE BOTH THE ONLY FRESHMEN IN THE PHYSICS 2036 CLASS. "SERENA?" SAID ENRIGHT SHE TURNED AND LOOKED AT HIM. "OH, SORRY... WELL BECAUSE HE DIDN'T KILL ME THE ORGANIZED KILLER IN HIM NEEDED A THIRD VICTIM, SO HE RANDOMLY CHOSE ONE OF HIS STUDENTS, JANET MUNSTER." "SWOOPS, RIGHT?" TAYLOR SAID POINTING TO HIM. SWOOPS WAS SURPRISED AND POINTED AT HIMSELF AND THEN NODDED YES. "CAN YOU SHOW ME THE NEW UNSUB'S SCENES?" SWOOPS LOOKS AT HIS LAPTOP AND THEN AT THE SCREEN. TAYLOR LOOKS UP AT THE SCREEN AS WELL. "HE KNOWS MORE ABOUT THESE MURDERS THAN WHAT THE PAPERS KNEW. MAYBE SOMEONE WHO IS, OR WAS, IN THE ACADEMY OR THE BUREAU. DO WE KNOW IF HE'S COMMITTED ANY OF THE OTHER MURDERS?" "SWOOPS, BERNAL- FIND OUT ABOUT THE OTHER MURDERS AND CREEGAN, BRANCA- GO THROUGH ARCHIVES AND SEE ABOUT GRADUATES AND STUDENTS OF THE ACADEMY." THEY ALL LEFT THE ROOM. TAYLOR REMAINED SEATED WHERE THEY LEFT HER. "WHAT DO I DO....?" SHE SAID LOOKING AROUND. ENRIGHT STUCK HIS HEAD IN THE ROOM "SERENA, WHY DON'T YOU HELP CREEGAN AND BRANCA." SHE NODDED AND THEY SMILED AT EACH OTHER. 


End file.
